Nothing Yonson
“Nothing” Yonson (real first name unrevealed) was a nightclub owner and underworld figure. He had a very small, pinched face in the center of his head (similar to Little Face Finny). A Legitimate Businessman Yonson's club was located at 710 North Neester St. He called it "Yonson's Health Club", after his belief that good food resulted in good health. "Nothing" had opened his club after being released from prison, and he had the entire dining floor wired for sound so that he could eavesdrop on his patrons. Dick Tracy was familiar with "Nothing" from his criminal past. Yonson had previously worked as a boxing manager, and it was implied that he was corrupt. One of Yonson's employees at his restaurant was a young blonde photographer named Lizz. One of Yonson's regular customers was the killer known as Oodles. After Oodles became suspected of murder, he asked Yonson if he could hide out at Yonson's cabin. The two men were on good terms, so Yonson agreed. Later, when Oodles went off his diet, he promised Yonson $1,000 to deliver a large food order to the cabin. Yonson's delivery was followed by Dick Tracy and Sam Catchem, who had planted a listening device of their own in Yonson's office. There was a showdown at the cabin, but no charges were brought against Yonson and he returned to work at his club. Crossing Joe Period “Nothing” Yonson had employed the young thug Joe Period for various odd jobs, including threatening and assaulting Lizz when Yonson learned that she was cooperating with the police. Yonson put up with the younger man’s unpredictable temperament because of his good looks and charm. Joe Period became a fugitive after killing the former attorney Paul Pocketclip and singer Julie Marrlin. Joe, who had been seriously injured during his escape from the police, came to Yonson’s office seeking shelter and a doctor. Yonson stalled until Joe passed out. Yonson, believing Joe had died, had Joe’s body put in the case of the upright bass from his club’s band. Yonson and a subordinate then threw the case onto a passing freight train. Dick Tracy and the police traced Period’s path to Yonson’s. Yonson admitted that Period had come to him for help, but Yonson said he had chased the younger man away. Yonson soon learned that Period had survived and was the object of a manhunt by the police. The End of Nothing Yonson feared (correctly) that Period would come seeking revenge. Yonson became increasingly paranoid. He refused to leave his office, had multiple locks put on his door, posted a constant guard outside and slept with a shotgun within reach. Joe Period, with the help of his new friend Flattop Jones Jr., returned to the city and planned his revenge on Yonson. Using his knowledge of the layout of Yonson’s building, Period arranged to break into Yonson’s office through a hole drilled the floor. Period and Flattop discovered the sleeping Yonson and emptied the older man’s safe. Yonson then awoke and reached for his shotgun. Period shot Yonson before he and Flattop made their escape. Period was caught while fleeing the building, though Flattop managed to get away, along with all of Yonson’s money that they had stolen. Yonson was brought out on a stretcher and survived just long enough to sign a statement saying that Joe Period was the one who shot him. Yonson's restaurant was later re-opened under the name "Club Gray". Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Grotesques